The Dark Guardian
by Jade1377
Summary: When a girl from the country moves to the city she finds out that she is basically the dark version of Amu. She tries to understand her powers and falls in love with a certain cat.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark but was littered with stars. It was beautiful to stare upon the wonder of the stars. I sighed and jumped down onto my balcony and walked into my room. I, Akahana Saitou, just moved from the country to the city. Japan was beautiful but it wasn't home. With my mother and father dead and no siblings you kinda get lonely. I sighed and prayed to a star that flew by. _Please help me. I wish to be stronger, more adventurious, a vixen like my mother was. I want to connect to people and then scare them in fun. I want to be different._

I rolled over on my bed and bumped into something. I grabbed it in my sleep and smiled warmly. I slowly open my eyes then start to freak out! I was holding an egg that was all black with some tombstones and a hill basking in moonlight. I stared at it wonder what it was because it was radiating heat. I was going to scream till I felt something warm on my leg. I threw my blankets off of me and saw two other eggs. One was black just like the one in my hand but this one had paw prints and some leather stitching to it.

I looked at the other one and thought it was weirder still. This one wasn't black it was ruby red but it looked like it was a gem in the shape of an egg. I stared at them in wonder and just shrugged. I put all three of them together and started to get dressed. I grabbed my bag and my i-pod. I was about to leave when I glanced at my eggs again. I knew that even if they weren't normal eggs they shouldn't be left alone so I put them in my bag and took them to school.

I was almost all the way out of my house when I saw a choker on the kitchen table. It belonged to my grandmother before she too passed. It was a small black ribbon with a lock on it. In the middle where a key would go was a symbol of an X. I always loved this locket so I decided to wear it. I smiled a little and walked out, starting my new life in the city.

I got to school and everybody stared at me. I think it was because for a fifth grader I was very well developed. I walked into the doorway and strained my ears to hear what my pears where whispering about. Apparently they think I am super cool or something. They keep saying that I am just like a girl named Amu-chan. I smirked and walked to my class room. There was a goofy red headed lookin teacher staring at me as I opened the door. "Are you new here?" He asked and I nodded and waited for his next question. "What's your name?" Some people were predictable, I mentally sighed and replied. "I am Akahana Saitou your new fifth grader." I told him in a cold tone. He looked a little scared by my tone then smiled in a weird way. He told me to stand beside him while we waited for my other class mates.

They started to come into the room and I saw a girl with pink hair. She had a barrette that held her hair at an odd angle. She walked past me and stared at me. It looked like she was trying to size me up. Well she can look all she want but that does not mean she will be able to tell a think about me. She sat down and continued to stare at me. I felt something jiggle in my bag and I looked inside. One of my eggs were moving. I blinked at it and wondered what it was trying to say. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at my now full class room. "Everyone this is our new student Akahana Saitou. She just moved to the city from the countryside." I blinked at them all and breathed in. "Does any one have any questions for her?" asked the teacher. A boy with blonde hair and pink eyes who raised his hand, I nodded at him and he put his hand down. "Where did you get your necklace Saitou-san?" He asked in a gentle voice. I smiled warmly and looked down at my necklace. "This was my grandmother's. She always taught me that just because something is dark that does not mean that it is evil. Sometimes it just means that it is misunderstood and is lashing out. That is what she explained the X on the lock." I explained and they all just stared at me in wonder. There were some boys that just stared at me as if I were a freak.

_You know you could scare them into submission!_

I blinked a couple of times when that male voice entered my head. The voice laughed some and then my egg floated out of my bag and popped open. There stood a little chibi person that looked like a skeleton in a suit. He smiled warmly at me and started to speak. "Let's give them a scare that will take years off his life." He said in a spooky voice and something happened. The ribbon on my necklace changed from black to pumpkin orange, My eyes turned black and the ribbon that held my hair had a skull on it. I smiled evilly at my class mates and went into my bag. I presented a bear that was just adorable. They all loved it until it grew vampire teeth and started to chase the pink hair girl around. I giggled at this and watched as she ran for her life.


	2. Chapter 2

I giggled at the sight of Amu being chased by an evil doll. I grabbed it and placed it in my bag. She stared at me then got a little angry about what just happened. I just smiled sweetly and sat down. I worked throughout the lesson all the while I could feel my blood get warmer at the idea of scaring Amu again. For some reason it made me feel right. As if I was meant to scare people…ok so mainly Amu but the thrill of it just excited me to no end.

Class has finally ended and I started my walk outside to eat my lunch. I walked towards a tree and sat down. I started to climb the tree when I felt another jiggle from my bag. The egg from before floated near me as I got myself correct in my seat. I stared at it until it cracked a little and two large black eyes stared back at me. I smiled as a lightly grabbed the egg and held it close to me.

"Hello little one. Who might you be?" I asked kindly to the person in the egg. Strange I know but it could be worse. I could be talking to the tree.

The person in the egg looked at me and finally freed itself from the egg. There he stood, a little skeleton in a suit with a bat bow tie. He was adorable and yet I could tell that he held great strength in his little form.

"I am Jack and I am your shugo chara." He said in a haunting voice. I was a little shocked by this but I smiled at him anyway.

"I am Akahana, and what is a shugo chara?" I asked him as he floated around me and started to do some stretches.

"We are your would be selves. What your hearts wants to become." He answered with a slight air of arrogance.

"So I want to be a walking talking skeleton?" I murmured to myself. I mean come on it is a likely conclusion any one could jump to when you don't know.

"No you silly thing. I am the embodiment of fear. You like to scare people cause you and the person your scaring enjoy it. You want to show the thrill of the scare with the people you call friends. That is what I am here for." Jack answered and I smiled.

Jack was a sweet little thing. I was rather lonely and now having him here made me happy. I nodded at him and handed him some of my lunch. We ate our lunch in peace until I heard someone talking.

"Did you see Akahana? She has shugo chara too." The voice was a girls but she sounded like she was a toddler.

"Yes she used her chara change in the middle of class but didn't know it." Said a young boy's voice. He sounded a little sickening sweet. I looked at Jack and rolled my eyes.

"But did you see how she reacted after it was over. She didn't know what it was but she knew that it was because of her egg. Maybe she just got her egg today." Said another girl's voice. This one was kinder.

"She is just mean!" said Amu. She apparently didn't like the little stunt me and Jack pulled. I smirked at him and he got the same idea.

"Chara Change" I whispered and my ribbon changed from black to orange. I made a small present appear and dropped it in front of Amu and the others. I watched as she slowly walked to it and started to open the present.

I smiled and waited for her to open it. She finally did and a jack in the box appeared. But instead of a clown it was a jack-o-lantern. It started to bite and attack Amu. Amu screaming like a little girl ran away from it. She ran in circles until she tripped.

The Jack-o-lantern in the box finally stopped and just poofed into nothing. I couldn't help but start laughing. She and the others looked around trying to find me. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the tree. Landing off to the side of them. They all stared at me cause of the bad thing I did.

"Your Akahana Saitou!" Said a small girl with brown blonde pig tails. I and Jack nodded and just waited. "Why do you keep scaring Amu-chi!" She yelled at me.

"Because it's fun to scare people. I love scaring people and being scared. It's fun." I explained and watched Jack float around me.


	3. Chapter 3

When class was over I was prepared to walk home. Jack floated around my head enjoying being out of the egg. We walked out of school and were about to walk home when I was stopped by screaming. It sounded like Amu. I sighed and ran towards her voice. I stopped when I saw Amu in a pink outfit that reminded me of a cheerleader. About three feet away from her was another girl with long blonde hair dressed in a red leather dress, bat wings and red leather shoes.

I realized that it was Utau. The famous singer. I watched as the two of them started to fight. I normally would not get involved but Amu was getting her ass kicked. I sighed and looked to Jack.

"So what are we going to do Jack?" I asked him as he glared at Utau.

"Transform!" Jack screamed and made my locket glow in a dark light.

Suddenly my whole body was surrounded by black ribbons that wrapped my body. The ribbon tied itself around my legs and created black leather boots. The next ribbon wrapped around my lower body and made a mini dress with tombstones on it and a corseted top. The next ribbon gave me black gloves up to my shoulders; one last ribbon appeared on my head and created a crown with a pumpkin in the middle.

"Character Transformation: Nightmare Queen!" Jack and I screamed.

I smirked and looked at myself. I could feel Jack smirking as well but for a different reason. I ran towards Amu and used an attack.

"Graveyard Tombstones!" I yelled and some tombstones appeared in front of Amu stopping Utau's attack.

"Who are you?" Utau asked, I got the feeling that she was a little angry.

"I am just a friend of Amu. Who are you?" I asked and sat on one of the Tombstones that were guarding Amu.

"I'm Utau and I am here to win Ikuto's love...and make X-eggs for Easter." She said as an afterthought.

I stopped listening and started to play cards with a vampire teddy bear. She saw me and screamed. She then sent another attack at me but I jumped and tried to think of a way to send an attack back at her.

I smiled wickedly and in mid-air I looked at the target and decided what I was going to do.

"Pumpkin barrage!" I screamed and watched as Jack-o-lanterns started to rain from the sky and basically beat the crap out of her.

I landed and looked at Amu and the people that were with her before. I smiled as Utau was knelling on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"You know with this being my first time using my new Shugo Chara I am good." I said in a wicked tone.

"Amu-chi she saved you!" A little girl dressed in a baby outfit said in awe.

I was about to say something when a guy dressed like a cat stood in front of Utau. He looked as if he was going to attack me but instead he jumped into my face and smirked. I blinked and stared at him.

"What's up?" I asked him and took a step back.

"Why are you attacking my sister?" He asked.

"Why does she look like a rejected dominatrix?" I quipped and smirked.

Amu and the little baby girl giggled. I arched a brow at them and turned my attention back to the cat boy in my face.

"That is her Shugo Chara: Lunatic Charm." He stated as if I were to be impressed.

"Yeah still don't care. Is this fight over? I've got shit to do." I asked and looked at my nails making sure there wasn't a chip.

"God damn it all the rum drenched hell! You chipped my paint! Do you know how much this nail polish cost me!" I growled at Utau and made a giant tombstone appear.

I launched it at her, unfortunately she dodged my attack so I made a jack-in-the-box appear and it started to chase after her.

"That was thirty dollars worth of nail polish you strung out whore!" I yelled and started to throw punches at her.

"This is funny. Where is the popcorn Amu-chi?" The baby girl asked.

"I AM NOT A SOURCE OF ENTERTAINMENT FOR YOU YOU WEIRD BABY KID! YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE I AM GOING HOME AND GOING TO FIX MY NAIL POLISH. I HOPE YOU ALL KILL EACH OTHER!" I screamed and ran home.

Damn assbags.


End file.
